Won’t You Let Me Love You?
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: For My Valentine" contest. Valentines Day for Dom, Master Edward Cullen, his sub/Bella and his slave/Jasper. Gifts are exchanged and The Master concedes on playtime. BDSM/X-OOC


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: ****Won't You Let Me Love You?**

**Rating: ****M**

**Pairing: ****Edward/Bella/Jasper**

**Summary:** "For My Valentine" contest. Valentines Day for Dom, Master Edward Cullen, his sub/Bella and his slave/Jasper. Gifts are exchanged and The Master concedes on playtime. BDSM/X-OOC

**AN: This story can be offensive, so please use caution, Rated M. That's a warning! I don't own these characters! TYVM SM! Dark possessive and domineering Edward because he's fab. So this is anonymous, I think that is so awesome. I hope you like, and possibly want more. Review. Vote for your favorite. And have the best Valentines Day ever!**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

I had grown antagonistic watching Bella in the playroom, always the perfect obedient and doting little thing to our Master Edward. I wondered when she would grow out of him, because the contrary wasn't processing quickly enough for my liking. That's the beauty of being a sub or a slave, Bella the sub, the possession, I, Jasper Whitlock the slave, the owned. And we both most definitely were at the helm. But, alas, '_ay me' _if anyone was coming inside her, it wasn't me. I couldn't come to terms as to why she was still being locked in the donjon though, he always grew bored of them eventually and then passed them along like a good book. '_It was only a matter of time'_ I chanted every morning as the sun rose and crept through my window poking fun at me for being in love with my Master _and_ his submissive.

But it wasn't in my best interest, or my place to fall in love with my Master. In fact I'm sure it's against the rules. _Fuck the rules! Oh I'm so brave thinking that all to myself..._

The venom of cynicism always rose and pooled in my heart every time I saw her, chocking the beating mass. Every time I bathed _her_ for _him _and every time I prepped _her_ for _his_ pleasure. I truly was a masochist of the highest throne. _Raging queen was more like it..._

Today was no different than any other day, well except for Cupid drawing back his bow and making the world fall more in love with their sweethearts, nothing else was special about it. My master had left instructions for me to bathe his _Little Lamb_, as he had _pet-named_ her, along with making sure I coveted her with his praises for being such a good _pet_ for_ him_. _Uhggg. Yeah I know..._

As much as I truly craved it, to add salt to my wounds, I could and would not harm the girl, it wasn't a mask; it just went against my nature. I was his slave; it would humiliate me without achieving anything to know that I would harm anything he cared about. And I'd prop my neck ready for a noose if my words were blasphemy, betting my life to simply proof that he was obsessed and addicted to his Little Lamb. Much like a drug to a _devotee_...

I didn't bother to knock inside the playroom coming through the door, her donjon. As a matter of fact, it always gave me great pleasure if I caught her playing with our masters toys. I had caught her several times. And when I did, she would flutter the most delicious and envious shade of pink that I had ever witnessed but without a doubt still finished. My Master Edward truly loved to see her that way, frustration written in the inside and peaking out onto the surface. It was an involuntary reaction to her humility. Yes as ironic as it was, Bella, the Little Lamb, the whore, as I had secretively baptized her with, was shy as could be.

"Good morning Little Lamb…" I cooed breathing in the start of sunset, almost twilight. The end of the day, dusk, always holding a thicker coat of anticipation of what could come. My most favored time of the day.

She was sitting outside her balcony, her customary ritual, reading a book while inhaling the smell of our Master's garden outside from down below. As of recently she had finally gotten a chance to visit the garden for herself. For two whole months she had cried and begged our Master Edward to let her go outside and see it up-close for herself. Still to date I don't know why he relented to her childish desires, all of them. It was not his place to placate us, it was our duty and our duty alone to bring him pleasure, but as of recently his life was failing and Bella had him twisted around her little finger. I dared not mention a word of this to him.

She looked from her book towards me. Lashes flaying a tortures gaze. She was such a seductress little thing; no wonder my Master made it home earlier and earlier with every passing day. No wonder he skipped family functions and signed over business meetings to his delegates, _to be with his Little Lamb_.

Bella placed her book down on the bench that she was just previously sitting on and walked over to me. Even her walk beckoned my cock to rise completely against its will. She was irresistible—so tempting. Although it was not in intent, our Master said he loved that she could make me _rise to the occasion. _And did she ever. Her rare, flawless, smooth, and milky skin was like a beam of light with a bullhorn. While in her donjon she never wore any clothes, always ready for our Master.

When he first invited her to stay with him, and service him for a total of six months, 24, 7; he silently promised that when and if he grew uninterested with her he would swing her my way. As a present, it's what he did with all his previous subs. But as soon as he had seen her that very first night after I dressed and washed her for him, even fingered her pussy to stretch and make her slippery and ready for him, he did something that he had never done before. He asked me to leave them alone. After that dreadful day, he mentioned on several occasions that I was not to entertain the idea of her any time soon.

I don't think he noticed my displeasure of the whole situation, too busy or too consumed to recognize my feelings. I had been left out, cursed and pushed aside. Shunned. But why would he be bothered with my feelings?

Bella's voice aired and encircled me shutting down my thoughts. "Good morning to you too, Little Lion…" Thankfully, Bella was more perceptive than our Master was as of lately. She came up with my pet-name and our Master was more than pleased at her wit. He thought it fitting with my wild golden and dirty blonde wild hair that I in fact looked like a lion. It was Bella's and my understanding alone, that the lion symbolized that I was the enemy. But time and circumstances had made us fast growing friends, just like the fairytale.

I smiled taking in her beautiful naked unclothed skin. "Is our Little Lamb ready for her bath?" I teased. It was amiable and in good-humored nature that we would tease each other, but never in front of our Master, of course. And although it was evident by my straining cock causing a bulge in my pants that the only satisfaction I could attain was to consume and fuck her _little _pussy, it could never, ever, go that far. I had abandoned all hope. My satisfaction now laid in my instructions and everyday duties to please our Master Edward's needs and wants alone.

Four months and finally the little lamb and little lion had become best of friends. As close as a slave and a submissive could be attached to one another without any sexual intercourse. Bella had as of recently been a little more bold in her goading. Last week she had kissed my cheek for a few seconds too long. The week before that she had consciously, slid the outside of her palm ever so gently over mine. She was too unassuming to realize how much her skin burned to the touch. I had learned that the first time that I had prepped her for my Master, but the fact was settled by Master Edward's admission to the same conclusion. Bella wasn't merely warm to the touch; she was scorching; the dark angel himself in sheep's clothing, hence her pet name.

Today, as she brightly walked over to me for her bath, she fully took my hand in hers and kissed the corner of my mouth as she stood on her toes thawing my chest against her own. I nervously and instinctively with wide eyes watched the security camera closest to where we were standing. I did a little prayer that our Master Edward had not noticed our most severe indiscretion up to date. _Surely he would not punish me—_but I suddenly felt possessive, _would he… punish her? _He ones said that 'hands do what lips do' and 'that it would be too easy to fall in love with one's touch alone' So it was imperative that when I bathed her I would only think of his pleasure and not of mine. I also remembered how he not very discretely threatened my life if she was to ever fall for me.

But I knew all too well the differences in the sparkling light given off by her eyes. When she studied our Master with remark it was evident that she would do anything for him. Her orbs spoke volumes upon volumes. Lust, affection, tenderness, devotion, passion, rage, appreciation, worship, respect, gratitude, and dare I say-- _love_.

I wondered many times if _my_ Master had also been so blinded by his love, that he couldn't see the love that Bella clutched in her eyes for him and him alone. It wouldn't even shock me if an assailant came in through the roof one day and Bella would step in front of a bullet or a knife for him. When I noticed her eyes on me, although they were lust filled, they held a light of acceptance; I was merely a plaything, maybe to entice a punishment from _her _Master.

"Tell me Little Lamb—how are you this fine evening?"

"I am very well Little Lion. Do you know what today is?"

I turned her in place and held her tightly by her waist for her to step into the warmth of the bath that I had laid out, my fingers detained and reaching her pelvis, the curve leading to her hips as her ass sways stepping inside. Although I knew I would be touching her soon, that very first touch, first in the morning and then at twilight always annihilated me, it never seemed to dissipate. Distractions were very commonly placed after her arrival… _Oh how I would love to bring my cock in that heart shaped ass of hers…_

As she sank down on the soapy and aromatic bath I responded, "Is it a special day Little Lamb?" I asked although I already knew what day today was.

She closed and quickly reopened her eyes in obvious pleasure and replied with a sly smile on her rosy full lips, "Why yes it is. It is a very special day; it is Valentine's Day Little Lion! Didn't you realize this? Happy Valentine's Day Little Lion."

I smiled at her and picked up the sponge drowning it in the steam filled water and bringing it to her neck. "I did know Bella. Happy Valentine's Day Little Lamb."

She squealed with excitement, her body shivered with joy, and my cock got impossibly harder than it was before. I was thankful that the camera inside the bathroom would not capture my lack of control.

In the small time that I had gotten to know her, if one thing was certain was that she was unpredictable. She asked, "Did you get me anything Little Lion?" This time her voice was sweeter, filled with hope.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's not my place Little Lamb."

She nodded sinking into the tub to get her hair wet. I waited for her to resurface. She continued, "I couldn't get you anything Little Lion, but I know of one thing that we can give each other..."

I smiled wider, "And what is that?"

"A taste. A kiss. Very simple. Very sweet. And really fast!" She laughed, "Or my Master will punish me."

I turned to look at the camera mounted over the frame of the door to the spacious and exaggerated space of her bathroom.

I shook my head from side to side with a light chuckle, "I don't think that's such a good idea Bella. I, unlike you don't like to cause our Master any disturbances."

Bella hummed and moaned in pleasure at my ministrations. This was common and mutual. I had to do with what I had, so I was mostly satisfied with the fact that I could at least share these miniscule minutes with her and he couldn't.

As much as I would have loved to bathe her with my own hands, the sponge did the job. But very purposely the tip of my fingers found refuge throughout her body. The swell of her small breast. Her exquisitely long toned legs were by all means my favorite; each climb was exhausting but so worth it. My second best place was her back, maybe because she couldn't see the pleasure written on my face while I washed her since she was folded over. But it was a very vulnerable place to be, and I could tell that she truly trusted me, from day one.

I heard the alarm sounding off alerting our Master's presence. Bella jumped with excitement as she too heard it and I smiled at her, involuntarily; inside I was raging and green with envy, almost bitter. So I took a chance and against my better judgment I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her on her lips. She held tight on both sides of the tub trying to catch her balance as I slid my tongue inside her readily opened mouth. It was by far the most innocent and sinful of kisses, we would surely both pay for it later.

"Our Master is home Little Lamb. Will you behave yourself for him today?" I asked her nonchalant.

She smiled wickedly and nodded profusely. "Do you think he brought us a gift Little Lion?" She asked. "Oh I love surprises!"

I honestly did not know. He had never gotten me a gift in all the years I'd known him. All three. I grew prematurely resentful; if in fact he had gotten her a gift, I would surely die of resentment.

As I heard Master Edward's shoes clacking on the wood panel of the stairs my cock grew even harder. All the time that Bella had been in the house, he had thankfully never abandoned my needs. He always made sure that I had a release. After all I was the perfect slave. For some reason I was anxious for it today, not wanting to wait for it much longer. Maybe it was because of the special day. I wasn't sure why. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted him in my mouth, I wanted him to whip me or cane me, and then I wanted him to cum inside me.

His velvet voice made Bella and I sigh simultaneously and so we both chuckled as we heard it, "Come out. Come out; where ever you are— where are my Little Lamb and Lion? Have they been good today?"

His hair was such a mess, still, untamable. His chiseled and seriously delicious jaw always at the forefront of his tall and anchored stance, holding authority and command. But his eyes always gave him away. Green and dark, but at the same time bright and filled with cheery every time his word was executed.

"Is it bath time still? Am I early?" He looked at his watch, but the teasing tone in his voice told me that he knew all too well that he in fact was early.

Bella's head fell down as she eyed him through her lashes, I only smiled and nodded not having been instructed to speak as of yet.

He laughed out loud. In all three years I had never heard him laugh until Bella had entered his house. I wasn't always a selfish bastard, I was grateful that she made him so happy. But deep inside I wondered what I left out or done wrong to not have earned the same honor.

He knelt beside me and softly caressed Bella's cheek with the back of his hand. Kissing my cheek next, he whispered loud enough where Bella could hear him in my ear, "After you bathed her Little Lion, please bring me my Little Lamb to my bed. Would you? You may voice your response." He finished.

I was shocked; he had never had her in his bed. As a matter of fact, in the time that I had lived here, he had never had a sub in his bed. I was only aloud to come in there to pick up and clean after him every morning. But I could not show my resentment, so I answered with impasse, "Yes Master. I am almost finished. Should only take me another fifteen minutes; tops."

"Thank you my pet." his voice was filled with happiness. Happiness that Bella was filling his life with and topping over.

The second we both heard him out of ear shot Bella beamed with pride. "Do you think this is my Valentine's present Little Lion? He's never had me there." She said thoughtfully. I didn't know what to respond, "Never did I let myself imagine that he would ever have me in any other room but this donjon. Answer me little lion! Tell me your thoughts!" She grew impatient with me after what I knew was to be an impression of stunned on my face.

I finally got on with it and said, "I don't know Bella. Come on. Spread your legs and let me see?"

She did as she was told leaning back and pressing her pelvis forward. I immediately inserted a finger inside her. I was only instructed or I should say, allowed to use only one. She was tight as a glove. But even though the water held moisture her slick folds held it more so. She was always ready, wet, and slicked for _him_. And I was pleasantly surprised every single time.

"Such a good Little Lamb. Always pleasing our Master. I promise you one day... I will get to fuck your tight little pussy Little Lamb. Would you like that?" I whispered, slowly pumping inside her.

Her response to my regular tribute was always the same. A long sigh with, "When? When Little Lion?"

And I responded with the same ritual, "Soon. I hope."

After drying Bella and helping her dry her hair with the dryer she was finally ready for consumption.

I walked in front of her toward our Master's bedroom. I knocked before I heard him ask us to come inside. He was standing in front of his bed. The duvet that I had so lovingly fixed earlier this morning after he had left for an errand was on the floor in the corner of the room. Candles that I was certain he had just purchased were broadcasted and distributed around the room with no logical rhythm but a job well done nonetheless.

"How do you find my personal quarters Little Lamb? Is it all that you've dreamed up?" he spoke then.

Bella took her instructions and the time to look around and then nodded her response.

"Up you go Little Lamb. On the bed. Let me take a look at you."

I never partook in their play time. I stood there not sure of why he had not sent me away as of yet, but stoned in place not wanting to assume that I should still be there. Normally he would have said _'that is all' _half a second of my presence.

I couldn't avoid not watching Bella eagerly crawling on her hands and knees from where she was standing next to me by his front door. She then climbed up from the left end corner of his bed to finally lie down in the center of our Master's bed sheets with legs and thighs widen for both of us to see, but only for him to adorn.

"Come hither, Little Lion. Have you been a good pet today?" I nodded as I walked over. "Do my pets know what day is today? Why it is Valentine's Day! And I want to spend it with the two people I love the most. My Little Lamb and my Little Lion." I think I had drooled a bit after hearing his confession, never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined this to be.

I smiled with gleam that he had thought of me as well. I had almost relinquished that he would or ever could feel anything for me but our Master/slave relationship. That he had just said he loved me brought a tear to my eye. My shortcomings knew that he loved her more though.

I looked over to Bella and noticed the flush on her face and skin.

"Jasper?" He said my name in a question. He hadn't called me that in such a long time, I had started to wonder if he even remembered my name. "I love you so much Jasper." my eyes widened with unshed tears. I tried to will them away, _shushhhh _them if you will, but to no avail. They trickled down my cheeks and then fell onto my exposed chest.

"Bella?" he then continued, "I love you so much my sweet girl."

I lifted my head toward Bella to capture her response. Hers was so much more than mine that I mimicked her hands. My hands falling to my face to wipe the salty fall.

"I need both my pets to undress me please?" He said in a teasing comfortable tone.

Bella jumped off the bed and I walked the other two steps, I counted, that brought me to him. I wanted to kiss him so badly, for him to finally kiss me, but I would have to be patient tonight of all nights. The best night of my entire life.

I took off his suit first and then his tie. While I worked the clothes off his back I looked down to see Bella on her knees again removing his pants, boxers, shoes, and socks.

The sight of his size and his readiness always amazed me. Our Master was virtuoso in size.

We both stepped away from him and placed his clothes neatly folded on the floor next to his antique dresser. Bella crawled back to our Master and proceeded to lovingly kiss the top of both his feet. Next her lips moved to the outer side of his calves, then knees, thighs, stomach, and from his stomach she practically elevated from her knees to her feet and kissed the outside layer of where his heart was incased. Her head then bowed slightly to the left almost looking at her own shoulder and I heard her whisper, "Won't you let me love you Master?"

Again I stood frozen as the seconds felt more like hours.

"You may." he almost whispered.

Bella was already naked and ready for him. I still had my yoga pants feeling out of place. Master Edward knowing all too well read my mind as if I had voiced my awkwardness.

"Sweet Little Lamb? Could you? Would you help Little Lion with his clothing?"

Bella nodded and walked and knelt before me. Her little hands hooked to each side of me, on my hips, and she very slowly brought my yoga pants down. My erection sprung free from my pants slapping my stomach and bouncing motivated to attention. I had never in my life felt so still and excited at once.

"Ahhh... Did you see our Little Lamb licking her lips Little Lion? Oh she wants your big cock, big boy."

I smiled and looked down at a blushing red Bella who was still knelt in front of me eyeing my cock and absently folding my pants in her hands.

"Just a little taste Little Lamb. I wouldn't want you to ruin your appetite." Master Edward said.

Bella nodded towards him and then turned to my cock again lapping at the flood of thick silky white precum that had accumulated at my tip. She closed her eyes the second her mouth closed back around her tongue.

I couldn't understand how I was still able to stand after that. Her lips... her tongue... the warmth... was indescribable.

"How does our Little Lion taste, Little Lamb? You may voice your response." He looked at me as well and finished with, "You too, I want to hear both of you tonight."

Bella's voice sang in a joyous melody. "Thank you Master. Little Lions cum was delicious. If it pleases you Master?"

"It pleases me my lovely. It pleases me very much. Now..." he said moving to the corner of the bed, "Lie down again Little Lamb, I think that Little Lion deserves a taste as well."

He looked to me then and I said, "Thank you Master. You know I've wanted to taste your Little Lamb since I first laid eyes on her."

"Uhmmm. Yes I know you do. You poor little boy. You have been so patient and so docile waiting in the wings. I will say this, Little Lamb; sit back on the bed please." He interrupted; Bella crawled back and assumed her previous position. Thighs spread wide, back against the bed. "Little Lion. This is as much a gift to you as it is for her. I will instruct you." He said with his crooked sly smile on his beautiful face, "You may come all over my Little Lamb, but not in her pussy, you may finger her, but never have your cock there." He said in a thoughtful voice, "You may come in her beautiful ass though, but sadly never in her pussy. You may taste it, but never have your cock inside it. Please acknowledge that you understand every word I've just said."

I looked him in the eye. "You may trust me Master Edward. I will not have my cock in her pussy. May I touch her now Master?"

I was so eager. He chuckled loudly, I think he was nervous, and put the palm of his hand in the air asking me to 'wait'. Master Edward climbed off the bed and came back with a black scarf. I watched as he kissed each one of her eyes before he whispered to her, "Say it."

Bella sat up whispering with her eyes shut, "I welcome the darkness." and then our Master proceeded to cover her eyes.

Not only could I see Bella's chest rise and fall sporadically, but her breathing came and went in a rush. Her anticipation in full view.

"Now I know I've told you to only use one finger inside her while you prepare her for my pleasure Little Lion, and I want you to start off with one, but you will soon discover how very accommodating her gloved pussy really is. So tight and subservient. Always pleasantly tight. Try it now."

I nodded and brought one finger inside her. No need to lubricate it, she was wet and slick. I pumped it in and out watching her lips fold in and out of her. She was still so tight. So warm... I then looked up to my Master's next command. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This was all I wanted. I was like a school girl on Prom Night. I was a fat kid at McDonalds. I was an addict finally getting a fix.

Bella stayed very still on the bed. Her arms criss-crossed in the back of her head in the small space between her and the bed post. Master Edward smiled at me and silently pushed his own finger inside her along with mine.

This was completely new to me. We had partaken in group sex before but oddly enough, we had never enjoyed the same woman at the same time. Our group sessions usually involved four or more and normally always an even number. In the past when he bored of his last sub he shared her with me and watched, but never joined us, and never ever restricted what I could and couldn't do. This only solidified how consciously smitten he was with her.

"She's cumming already." He said not surprised. I felt her walls and her pelvis rode up from the bed. Simultaneously my Master and I grabbed a knee and held it apart to keep her open to us. Her climax making her want to close them.

Bella whispered an almost inaudible _'please...' _and my Master looked and nodded his head knowing her body too well.

Oh how the tides change; back and forth. Suddenly I was jealous of him. Watching Little Lamb come undone before me was the highlight of my existence. Her small breasts were just the right size. Her nipples were so taut you could no longer see her areolas. They rose tightly and all you could see were the perfect and perkiest of peaks. And I hadn't even touched those yet.

"Taste her." My Master said and I pulled my finger out and tasted the syrup that had found refuge on my finger. Her taste made me lightheaded and I suddenly felt stupid for almost fainting. My Master held on to my shoulder and smiled. "Isn't she divine? Now do you understand why I am so resistant? Why I hesitate even now Little Lion? She's too precious."

Bella snickered causing us both to turn to her. _Oh no... She's going to be in such big trouble for that... _Then when I looked back to Master Edward his lips were already touching mine. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and I welcomed it home with urgency. We had not kissed since yesterday, and that was far too long for my liking. I placed my hand on the top of his ass and squeezed it tightly just how I knew he liked it. He then brought his own hand onto my cock and I gasped and moaned as he bit my bottom lip almost breaking the skin as his fingers held and squeezed me up and down.

He spoke next along my lips but I understood what he wanted of me, "Ravish her pussy Little Lion."

I bent down and buried my face in the pull that was Bella. The pink hue of her flesh there, the smell of her most intimate scent, and the _taste _of her was enough to make more of my prematurely cum rise up and pool, and then drip on my Master's bed. I confidently loved and hoped that my cum would stain his sheets and run through his mattress. Prove that I was there. I lapped and salivated like a wild animal having at it on his last meal. _Well he asked me to ravish her... _I was so caught up in myself that I almost didn't hear her sounds until my Master spoke up again.

"Here let me feed you my Little Lamb." He said jokingly as he crawled over her face. He brought his cock to her mouth and her mouth opened and closed around him as if she knew what was coming her way. He proceeded to fuck her mouth while slightly turned to look at what I was doing from time to time.

"You are such a naughty little pet Bella." he said, "Having my slave pamper your pussy while I do all the work and fuck your little mouth." I heard Bella moaning around him which ricochet my Master's moan and then my own. She came with my tongue on her alone and this time I had to do all the work, spreading her wide open with my hands tightly on her thighs making sure I drunk and slurped every once of her citric venomous cum while she shook underneath my pressure.

Master Edward always calling attention to himself said next, "Even though Jasper made you cum with his delicious long thick tongue; who did you orgasm for Bella?" Although his voice held no sign of playfulness, as soon as he spoke them his eyes on me was nothing but smug. He pulled out of her and stood off the bed looking between Bella and me.

Bella responded without a sign of hesitancy, "My orgasms belong to you Master." Master Edwards full brows rose in challenge towards me and I smiled. He bent down to kiss her lips only with his tongue and then proceeded to straddle her thighs making me fall out of the bed. "Feel her tight little mouth around you Little Lion. Let my Little Lamb nibble on your cock while I fuck her pussy."

Bella smiled beautifully and blushed further. As I came up to straddle her shoulders I noticed how plump her lips were after sucking on Master Edward. Her forehead held a sheath of light sweat from the agonizing work of cumming twice.

I could feel my Master's eyes burn a hole in the back of my head as I brought my cock inside her mouth. My breathing picked up simultaneously in sync as she started grasping and pulling my cock with her suction skills deep and then deeper inside her mouth. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open with shock for too many seconds before my Master broke my stupor.

"Isn't she wonderful?" he practically sang.

I grunted like a rookie and looked back at my Master in amazement; he laughed while placing a pillow under Bella's ass and proceeded to move closer and closer to her pink entrance.

Although I was fucking, driving myself deep inside her mouth, Bella was doing most of the work. My cock inside her mouth was more or less being propelled by her suction and I was simply behind the wheel letting it happen. And it was paramount. I was however slightly disappointed that she couldn't see the love and gratitude in my eyes as I looked down at my cock disappearing into her mouth. Maybe Master Edward had ulterior motives for stealing her sight.

He inserted a finger first, pumping it in and out of her, and then another. Doing the same motions_, in and out_, and then finally one more_, in and out_. By the time he had his third finger inside her, the pumping was more like quick pecks. Master Edward was very big and prepping her was appropriately necessary so that he wouldn't cause her unnecessary discomfort.

As soon as he removed his fingers from her he brought forward with his right hand his long thick shaft and pressed the head of his cock inside her. I couldn't stop. I couldn't turn away from the sight of him pressing forward, invading her. "Ahhhh...." he meditated. His eyes closed as he sat on the heel of his feet, Bella's thighs spread open straddling his own as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her over and over and over again.

I came in Bella's mouth so fast I didn't have time to prepare her for it. I was so embarrassed by it I wish I could hide under the bed but continue to hear their sounds. Bella swallowed everything I sputtered inside her and as soon as I removed my cock from her mouth she smiled happily before her mouth morphed into an 'O' and she came wildly around my Master's cock.

"You little cunt! You came too soon again! Haven't you had enough?!" he spoke.

I was so scared but then I realized that he wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Bella.

He pulled out of her pussy and then turned to me to say, "Do you know that I have been training this little tramp!" He pulled the pillow out from under her, tossing it across the floor; it landed crashing against the wall. He continued to yell as he pulled her by her legs and then her waist. He then peeled her off the bed and placed her over his shoulders, it was evident he was upset. Finally crawling off the bed with her in tow and then sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed her over his knees. "For four months I've been training her, and she just comes when ever the fuck she wants to! What the fuck is that, right?!" I looked on puzzled. Master Edward now sat on the edge of his bed. Bella sprawled out over his thighs like a five year old. He gathered her legs tightly, pulling them towards his abdomen roughly, and then unconsciously combed the back of her hair tenderly to the right side once she laid still again. The actions giving me whiplash and catching me completely by surprise. Had I paid more attention to the psych requirement I took in college, I would have diagnosed the play as either bipolar or schizophrenic. "I have tried Jasper. Over and over again! She won't control her orgasms! Her tight little pussy always thrashing and cumming, never holding out; never listening to her Master. Count your punishment out loud. I want Jasper to hear you Isabella!" He was fuming with her. But the site of her on his lap must be something he liked. Because he looked like he couldn't wait another second to punish her.

His hand went up and he waited for me to look down and away from him. I then heard the sound of his hand coming down on her ass. The sound startling me even though I knew it was inevitable.

"One. Thank you Master. Teach me." Bella spoke.

Again the same sound even louder than the previous one. Too much force.

"Two. Thank you Master. I want to learn from you." Bella said; this time her voice broke on the 'two' but later kept the same tone as the previous one.

I should have gotten used to what was to be expected, still I jumped, this time it was so much louder, I wanted to cry for Little Lamb.

And Bella did, sobbing she continued, "Th-ree. Thank... you Master. I **WILL **learn from you."

Master Edward spit on his hand and proceeded to lather her with the same, I'm sure to cool her skin down. But unfortunately for Bella, his hand came down on her again, and again, and again.

...

"Nineteen." She screamed and then sniffed, "Thank you. Master."

"Just one more Love." Master Edward said and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Bella sniffed and as soon as she whispered an encouraging 'yes' Master Edward's hand came down on her one more time, not wanting her to wait too much longer for the end.

"I thank you Master. Twenty."

"Come here Jasper, I want you to see something." I sobered over to where he was sitting and he instructed me to kneel. "Feel her." I thought he was talking about her loud screaming red butt cheeks, but he proceeded to say, "No. Feel how wet she is now."

I did as he asked while he spread her legs for me to see and feel. I was happily surprised to find in fact how wet Bella was. "Wow!" I said. "God she's sopping Master."

He smiled and nodded. "She cums when I beat her."

Bella was softly and quietly sobbing still on his lap. He picked her up like a rag doll and made her straddle his lap. He was careful not to touch her ass. He spread his own legs so that her ass could sit in the air between them.

"Shhh. Oh my sweet girl. How else will you learn?" He said to her. Kissing her over her lips and up and down her forehead and cheeks. Her blind fold still on, and even though it was black in color, you could see the wet stain at the hem along with her red nose.

"I can't help it Master. There most be something wrong with me." Bella sobbed. "I can't control myself. You make me feel so good. And I want to give them all to you Master. They are all for you." She said kissing him back in her darkness.

I felt like a third wheel just standing in front of them.

Master spoke then. "I'm sorry Jasper. You won't be able to take her in her ass tonight. She's out of commission for the night."

He took her blindfold off and Bella had not yet opened her eyes. He kissed her rainy eyes and then whispered something in her ear and I swear I heard him said, _'mine'._

Master Edward lifted Bella's thighs and sat her sheathing his cock between her folds, making sure that I saw it. She belonged to him. And he was taking her.

Bella moved up and down his length with her eyes open now loving her Master back. Her fingers were wrapped, curved to the back of his head, while she anchored and climbed on his cock with her elbows planted on his shoulders.

He affirmed her love by taking her left nipple in his mouth, and then acknowledging the other. Finally admitting to be content with them he brought his lips to his Little Lamb and controlled the kiss from start to finish.

Overriding my better judgment, I stood there stroking my cock. They were so beautiful together; it was undeniably fair that they were designed for one another. And I had an epiphany; I no longer belonged in his house.

"Come closer to me Jasper." Master voiced as he started meeting her thrust, taking over her pussy again.

He kissed me again on my lips and then smoothly brought my own towards Bella.

I kissed her lips. They were plump and swollen, but silky and charming, like the rest of her. No more presumptions.

My Master pulled me away far too soon for me to have really enjoyed her lips, our stolen true kiss. I turned to him and he smiled, "I've left you your Valentine's present in your room. Go and enjoy it."

I smiled.

_Did he get me flowers?_

_Chocolates?_

_Both?_

_A new cock-ring?_

_Oooohhhh more beads...?_

_Fuck!_

Bella started to laugh loudly and said, "What is he thinking? Can you read his thoughts Master?"

He hugged her to him and said, "I wish I could. Go Jasper. Enjoy yourself."

I bounced up and then leaned down to kiss my Master. "Thank you Master. Little Lamb. Behave for your Master." I said and kissed the top of her head.

Before I was out the door I heard my Master indisputably say, "I'm going to fuck that pussy of yours Little Lamb. I'll let you have two orgasms, but if you have any more than that before my own, you won't get your second Valentine's surprise."

I laughed and closed the door behind me. _Poor Little Lamb._

I ran to my room throwing the door and smashing it against the doorstopper.

On top of my bed was a bouncy little fairy like girl. Naked. No she was all woman. Black spiked hair that went perfect with the spiked nipples on her small breast. And she was literally bouncing on top of my bed.

"I've been waiting for you! Where have you been?!" she scolded.

_Oh my is that a strap-on on her waist--?_

I closed the door behind me and possessively locked it as well. It was against the rules of the house, but at the time I really didn't care. "I'm sorry I took so long darling. What shall I call ya Hun..?"

"Cupid!"


End file.
